


《昏帐 | 张筱春AU PWP》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《昏帐 | 张筱春AU PWP》

拉洋车的不兴跑雪天，他却是跑了。

傍晚掌灯时还只有零碎的雪粒子，到夜里雪却是越下越大。他把车拖到墙边放下，骨头里冷得发颤，双手搓搓肩再往手心呵口气，想今晚就回去吧，哪怕饿肚子也比在街头冻死强上一两分。

正当他拎起车把要走，雪里忽然走来一人。

“车夫，去北城区。”

来人穿着一件厚披风似的物件，面容遮在阴影里，看不分明。但声音是好听的，像金玉相碰。

“对不住您，我今儿不拉了，这么大雪，劝您也回吧，遭这个罪。”

客人沉默了一会儿，并没有走，他犹豫着说：“我多付些钱就是了，北城区，去么？”

车夫攥着车把的手紧了紧，他咬咬牙：“行，您上车。”

 

车夫拉着车在雪里缓慢艰难地跑动起来，因着雪天，街道空旷寥落，一路跑着竟然没见着一个人影，四处是黑黝黝的枯树，耳边风声凄厉，挠得他耳根要撕裂似的。他想这都是什么人，这么冷的天也要出来，如果不是为了钱，谁高兴拉呢。

风声渐响，北城区太大了，车夫只在差不多的地方停了脚，他也没问具体在北城区的哪儿——这不关他的事。他放下车把手，示意人可以下车了。

那客人愣了几秒才慢吞吞地起身，地面已积了一层薄雪，又凉又滑，他下车时身子一歪，差点倒下。车夫顺势扶了他一把，那厚披风里伸出的手细而白皙，指骨修长，温度却不大对，似乎过烫了些。那只白手在黑夜里闪了一下就抽回去了，客人站稳在地上，付了钱，他转身离开时还不忘道谢。

车夫把几块大洋揣进兜里，正好对上那双眼睛。一双乌黑的眼睛，如冰似月，眼尾上挑，似乎在哪儿见过。

他又想起刚刚的那只好看的手来。

 

张筱春是被吴府管家引着进房里的。

那管家有点驼背，点头哈腰了大半辈子，笑起来直像烂了的梨核。他拎了一盏灯笼，猩红色的，在飞雪的黑夜里仿佛一只狰狞的红眼。红眼走在前头，回廊不知拐了多少道，终于是到了。管家弓着腰，敲了敲门，他说，张老板到了。

屋里没应，管家自顾自转过身朝张筱春鞠了一躬，红灯笼还提在手上，“张老板，请进吧，我家主人候了多时了。”

张筱春不说话，他从门口走到这儿一句未讲。此刻，他背了只手在身后，压下心中的骇浪走到门前，故作镇静地扣了两下门。

管家拿着灯笼悄无声息地退下了。

屋里有声音传来：“请进。”这两个字是掺着笑意的，张筱春努力稳住自己推开门的手不要颤抖。

开门便是一阵浓郁的酒香，寒气倒灌进来，屋里的灯影被吹得乱晃。吴仁央坐在桌前，手里端了杯子，手指攀在边沿，没有饮。

张筱春不看他，低垂着眼睛走进去。他还穿着厚披风，披风太大了，他人生得单薄，肩头落了些融不掉的雪，脸色苍白，站在那里像没有人气的雕塑。吴仁央见过西洋的大理石塑像，乳白的肉冻子凹凸不平，似乎有呼吸，而摸上去是冷冰冰的。

地暖几小时前便开了，专门候着他来。张筱春关好门，转身时恰好对上吴仁央，他放了杯子走上前来，意欲为他拂拂肩上的雪。但张筱春躲了他一下，把披风的帽子揭下来，这样吴仁央就看清他的眉眼了。眉眼也被雪打着了，此时屋里暖气正盛，雪化成水，把他的眼耳口鼻打湿成一幅洇墨的画儿，本来抿得一丝不苟地头发也散落了几绺在额上，软趴趴的，衬得他不像平日那么肃正。

“今日雪下的这么大，还烦扰张老板来，真是对不住。”吴仁央微微欠了欠身。

“没有。”张筱春答应得生硬，他脸上被暖气催出两团红晕，鲜红地缀在冷白的颊上。吴仁央又伸出手，在张筱春还没来得及躲之前不容抗拒地握住了他的肩头，另一只手解了他的披风，慢条斯理，不慌不忙。

张筱春想说什么，咬住嘴唇，还是咽回去了。

披风搭在吴仁央手臂上，他示意张筱春入座，自己把披风挂了起来。披风冰凉，他思忖，不知筱春的手是不是也冷得像冰，可他今天明明可以不来……他不愿再想下去，在张筱春面前坐好。

酒是提前烫好了的，现下入口不热不冷，最宜唇舌。张筱春一句话不说，抬手就要喝，杯子举到面前，被对面的人拦了下来。

“张老板不必急着喝。”屋角点了两盏灯，映出吴仁央皱紧的眉，“其实你今天大可以不来，只要……”

“吴先生今日不就是请我来喝酒的吗？”张筱春笑了一下，可他笑得冷，抬起眼睛来看了吴仁央一眼，像看不通人言的猫狗。

吴仁央挑了下眉：“此前听闻张老板是千杯不醉的酒量，但吴某人这杯酒，张老板可想好了？”

张筱春把酒杯放到鼻子下略微一嗅，嘴角勾出抹轻蔑地笑：“花雕，绍兴酒，难为吴先生带到北平专门请我喝。这比起我平日喝的，不知酒性柔和了多少倍。”

“我怕把你嗓子喝坏了。”他的声音忽然低下去，“筱春……”

屋里霎时静下来，只听见两个人的呼吸声，屋外雪下得盛，寒风打着窗棂，一下一下敲在各自的心上。虽然在暖和的室内，张筱春还是觉察出一丝寒意，怎么也抹消不掉。他没拿杯子的那只手握成拳，指甲陷进肉里，又倏忽放开。

他说： “吴先生还是不要叫得这么亲切为好。”

“只要你愿意，你现在就可以走，你师妹那件事……”

吴仁央的话还没说完，张筱春听见“你师妹”三个字，眉头瞬间锁了起来，他一口就把杯中酒饮了个干净，末了伸出手把酒杯翻倒过来展示给吴仁央看，涓滴不剩。

吴仁央的心一空，他瞬间不知如何反应，稳了两三秒心神，太阳穴突突地跳。张筱春修长白净的手握着玲珑的酒杯，指甲磨得圆润，指节利落如竹。吴仁央盯着那手看了会儿，缓缓苦笑起来。这可是你自己选的路，长痛不如短痛，是张筱春的性子。

吴仁央不说话，沉默地又为张筱春斟满酒，张筱春还是不看他，两人开始对着饮，酒香在寂静里弥散开，那两盏灯把墙壁照红了，火光忽然摇曳，整个屋里都是流淌的鲜红，仿佛各自不语的两人在进行一场缓慢的交战，旖旎诡异。

第五杯还未入口的时候，一阵热意渐渐攀附上张筱春的腰，他捏住酒杯的手不受控制的抖起来，腿发了软，他想这不是自己生着病所致，是酒，也不是酒。花雕怎么会喝得人口干舌燥？

“没想到吴先生这么怕我跑。”他抬起头缓慢地笑一下，“这种方法，下作。”最后两个字是咬着舌尖说出来的，他随手把酒杯掷在地上，哐当一声脆响，杯子没有碎，骨碌骨碌滚到了桌底下，刚好碰着吴仁央的鞋尖。

“酒是你要喝的，”吴仁央好整以暇地看他，“你就当我下作吧。”他说的轻轻巧巧，可张筱春的面容现时染了一层薄晕，不再是刚进门是没血色的白了，耳尖都是粉的，那双眼睛含着挑衅勾过来的时候，吴仁央心都漏跳一拍，他实在爱极了那眼睛里的一池水，哪怕面对着他不够温软。

张筱春不愿和他对视，花雕滑过喉咙，食道延迟了会儿才烧起来，并不激烈痛人，只是像有一支热手在抚弄他的脖颈。他慢慢起身，走到吴仁央面前，说：“这不是你想要的吗？”

这句话是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，吴仁央轻笑起来，他胸口的酸胀化成愤懑，也站起来，一把捏住那人的下巴。

张筱春方才显然是在虚张声势，被捏了下巴，那双眼睛里便窜过一阵慌乱，吴仁央捕捉到了他的局促，缓缓欺身上去，一手把张筱春的腰揽过来，箍在怀里。张筱春身上穿得单薄，原来只有那件披风是可以御寒的，其余便是那身银灰的褂子，隔着衣服也能摸到身体的温度。

吴仁央意识到什么，把他拉开一点去探他的额头，不出所料摸到一片滚烫。

“你发烧了？”他问得几乎是咬牙切齿。

“发烧……不行吗？”酒意上来了，张筱春有些站不住，他望着吴仁央，去抓他的手，“吴先生不必可怜我。”

“好，好，好。”吴仁央气得几乎要笑，他反制住张筱春的手，那手和他的人一样，瘦伶伶的，吴仁央故意用力掐他细弱的手腕，“你舍得死，我便舍得埋。”

他拿起自己那杯盛满的酒，递到张筱春唇边，下命令般说：“喝。”

张筱春斜乜了他一眼，前倾想去衔住杯子，酒液还没触到唇，那杯酒突然全部泼到他的前襟里。张筱春没反应过来，一下子被抱起来按到桌面上，那人手指翻了两下就把大褂扣子开了，上身扯散了，屋里虽有暖气，但皮肤暴露在空气里还是冷。吴仁央拿起酒坛，已经凉透的酒液顺着张筱春的脖子淋下去，那块肌肤立刻起了栗，他倾身叼住突起的锁骨，用舌尖把阴影里积的酒全部卷入腹中。

张筱春的身上烫，他被泼酒时就在发抖，吴仁央搂住他的腰，使他不得不分开两腿好躺在桌上，这是他被压着最舒服的姿势了。张筱春的耳垂被叼住，对方呼出的热气一下下吹进去：“张老板莫不是知道发热行事的妙处，故意送给吴某一份好礼么？”

当然不是，可吴仁央偏要扭曲他的意思。从耳垂缓慢地吻下去，吻到胸口，那里已经是绯红一片，张筱春想把人推开，可手指绵软得没有气力，对方的手撩开大褂的遮掩往下探了，他呼吸声便重了一两分，死咬着嘴唇不说话。

吴仁央把头抬起来，忽然凑近了他，四目相对。张筱春撇开目光，又被箍着脖子与人对视，他眼睛里的浓黑已然搅开，酒意和酒里放着的东西使眼底含了柔荡的波，吴仁央不想承认这是虚假的，他凑上额头与身下人缓慢磨蹭，手从兜里掏出什么，屋内多了一层幽秘的香。

他的额头温度比吴仁央高一些，吴仁央去吻他的鼻梁，谁知张筱春转过脸又躲。他厌恶他要做足了好情人的姿态，可他们明明与这个词毫不沾边，张筱春喉头泛着腥甜，亲昵对他来说只是累赘的死胎。

“张老板想在床上还是桌上？”吴仁央也偏过脸，那人躲不了第二次的，吻还是落在他笔直的鼻梁上，“我猜这是张老板第一次被这么……”后面的话故意不说了，沾着毒似的。

张筱春咬死了不愿作答，他干脆闭上眼，一根手指突然进了身后，他的睫毛重重抖了一下，面上现了一丝痛苦的神色。进来的不止是手指，连带着腻滑的膏脂一起拓开紧涩的甬道，吴仁央的吻仍不放过他，几乎逼着他和他一起演，嘴舌从面颊到敏感的耳背，又滑下去，顺着颔骨舔到下巴尖，唯一没碰的是抖个不停的嘴唇。张筱春故意把嘴唇抿得死死的，只留一线红。

他里面热，吴仁央缓慢地伸进第二根手指，他从不是个缺乏耐心地人，如若非此，他也不会是个商人，虽然他并不想拿这一身份面对张筱春。事与愿违，他不着痕迹地叹口气，放过张筱春红得要滴血的面颊，转动手指，把膏脂送到更深的地方。

本来张筱春只是疼，但酒意把他的腰肢浸得绵软，加之发烧的晕眩，骨髓里的羞于启齿的情欲被逐渐煮沸了，他动不了身，只好蹂躏自己的嘴唇，眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，眼前溶成一片虚渺的红和青黑。在第三根手指探进来的时候，他听见吴仁央又在自己耳边说话，字字句句都是逃不开的折磨。

“罗月月送你的戒指，你说，台上那么多戒指，你哪知道是谁送的。”张筱春睁大眼睛，他清楚地感受到那人故意没脱手指上的戒指，温热的甬道被强行撑开了，冰冷的玉石重重磨过内壁，戒指上装点的凸起纹路碾压着吸上来的软肉。他溢出一声低哑的喉音，几乎下一秒就要哭出声，可嘴唇立马又被咬住了，他不能哭。吴仁央并不停，戴着戒指的手指弓起来，逗弄着咬住手指和戒指的肉壁，“不知我的戒指，张老板能记不记得？”

问句拖得长，张筱春的眼角里不受控制地湿润了，他中间想合上腿，谁知吴仁央又掐着他的腿根强迫他打开，大腿根上多了一个深红的指印。

楔进去的时候里面还是不够松软，张筱春艰难地吐息了一下，他对于这种感受完全是陌生的，穴口吞吐着一下下收紧，完全不得章法。吴仁央也有些难受，他身上还整齐，身下人的衣服却是被扯得零散，勉强挂在肩头，里面太热，时刻提醒着他那个腰肢柔软的人还在发着烧，怜悯涌上来，他拿掌心去揉张筱春眉间的结。

他的眼睛里湿漉漉的，嘴唇上咬出了血，在层层潮湿之后，目光里还是疏离，这个人被自己按在桌上予取予求，可好像饱受凌辱的反而是吴仁央他自己。他身体里的温度把那些冰凉的膏脂都融成黏滑香潮的东西，但他眼睛里是冷的，像个俯视这场情事的旁人。

吴仁央的那话儿往里顶，他不允许他抽离开，一下子往深处撞，然后满意地听见张筱春闷哼了一声，眼角通红。

“角儿是被弄得不舒服么？”话里长着刺，是故意去伤他。

张筱春被撑得难受，但骨髓里又被顶得发麻发痒，他头遭此事，加上酒的功效，后背已汗湿一片，其实还没够，还想要他再过分点，这一念头一出生就被掐死了。他后怕，又去咬嘴上的伤口，攥着一丝清明不肯放。

“吴…吴先生，我…我的事，你既然答应了就一定得……啊轻点儿。”他压住哭腔，腿下意识把那人的腰夹紧了。

“陈筱云的事，我自然会帮你。”吴仁央俯身吻他颈侧，“我们角儿都这么求我了，我怎么都得帮着把你的小师妹赎回来。”  
“陈筱云”和“你的”都是压了重音，张筱春绝不想在这个时候听到她的名字，羞耻使他蜷起了脚趾。

“别说了……”他声音里带着抖，没想到整个人一下子被抱了起来，身体里的东西又吃进去一两分，他没有办法稳住自己，只好缠紧了吴仁央的腰。可缠不住，腿往下滑，连带着身子也往下滑，内里几乎是被强硬地打开，用来润滑的膏体混着体液从穴口渗出来，身前硬着的蹭在对方压着暗纹的马褂上。张筱春还没来得及把人揽紧了，直接被丢在了床上，吴仁央抬手抽了挂住床帘的带子，掐着他的手腕把他的两手系起来。

修长的手指纠缠在一起无处安放，张筱春彻底慌了神，他茫然地睁着眼睛去看压下来的影子，眼圈红得像大哭过。他确实在哭，睫毛已经被泪水打湿，粘成几缕几缕，吴仁央又捏住他的下巴，不许他偏过头去。

“我听说北平城里的阔太太都想要你陪，照片都递了不知道多少张。”

手指强硬地插进他两片薄薄的嘴唇中间，张筱春的气血往上涌，努力遏制住不狠咬他的手指。

“她们知道张老板情动时是这副样子吗？”

在张筱春的口里翻搅了一番，吴仁央的手又往下去，握住张筱春的，嘴唇贴上了，舌头伸进去前先舔光了他唇上的血迹，才用力舔他的上颚，舔得他头皮发麻。身下的手指也不安生，从根往上抚摸，动作可以说是轻柔，掐一下顶端，又把整个儿包在掌心，迅疾捋了几下。张筱春平时不常干这些事，白光散在眼前的时候他忍不住呻吟，清冽的声音被欢愉全部打湿，带着甜丝丝的意味往吴仁央耳朵里钻。

张筱春被捆起的手指攥紧了又松开，他们的舌搅在一起，津液从口边滑出来，吴仁央不容置喙地要吻，而他退无可退，舌尖躲闪着，终于被一下咬住，咬出血来。

吴仁央松了口，他把掌心的东西抹掉，垂头看他，话里带着调笑：“她们真不如你。”

张筱春急促地喘了几口气，口舌间是酒气和血腥气，他的耳朵因为话语的冒犯而充血涨红，但手被制住了一丝一毫都动不了。

吴仁央于是又从他的耳垂开始，点点滴滴吻下去，埋在他身体里的东西往里探寻着，顶到某处张筱春一下子闭紧了眼，泪水从翘起的眼角上掉落下去，哭腔黏糊糊地紧成一团。

“你……”张筱春被顶得一句话说不出个囫囵，只能骂他“混账”。吴仁央握住他的腰，骂一句便在他胸口咬一个印子，毫不顾惜是不是能被大褂遮住，修长的脖子和细窄的腰间都故意用了劲。张筱春的内里湿热得不行，窗外的风雪徒然在这时候大起来，外面的寒风呜呜咽咽，嚎哭不休，吴仁央觉得烦乱，换着角度磨他，想看他落泪。而张筱春似乎彻底被激怒了，他没办法让他停，身上火烫一片，头晕目眩里扭过头咬住了一块床单，真正不让自己再出声。

“不想叫？”吴仁央咬住他的肩头，“不叫真是可惜了角儿这副嗓子。”

他抬手解了张筱春手上的束缚，两个手腕上明显烙下了被捆束的红印。他以为张筱春会扇自己一巴掌，但张筱春没有，他边受着入侵，边把手放到唇边，死死咬住，像刚刚咬自己的嘴唇那样，毫不怜惜，额头上一颗汗珠滚下来，落进床上，瞬息不见了踪影。

吴仁央冷眼看他潮湿的眼周，心里隐隐的酸涩漫不到四肢百骸就被掐死。他还是热的，只是这热始终不朝向他，他怀里的是一捧雪。

那些动了情的眉目瘫软在他晕红的面颊上，湿透的眼不知落在哪里。张筱春发现帐顶绣着一对合欢鸳鸯和并蒂莲花，隐纹不显眼，可他确乎看到了。

 

吴仁央不能确定身边人是睡着了还是昏了过去，最后他摸到烫人的肌肤才猛地想起人还在发烧，而他确实是做得狠了，任凭他怎么哭都无动于衷。可张筱春后来一句都没有说，吴仁央微侧了身去寻张筱春的手，果然手背上斑驳一片，已经被他自己咬得不成样子。

他长长地出了一口气，只觉得指尖都是冷的。他看了看手上那枚缀着翡翠的戒指，然后把它脱了下来，小心翼翼拢过那只咬痕累累的手，把它轻轻推到他的无名指上。

他猜张筱春是不记得他的，他猜。

一年前，他从福建回北平，那时他还不住在这里。年轻的抱负突然化作青烟，吴仁央那天顺着城墙根走了一下午。晚上一位老友拉他喝酒，席间饮得多了，便跟着人吵吵嚷嚷地去听了出戏。他原本对此是一窍不通，只记得那天弦子声、铙钹声和堂鼓声吵嚷，台上的是个男旦，他没兴趣，只是低头嗑瓜子，头脑里一片混沌，未来空茫难视。

终于捱完了一出戏，他松了口气，想赶紧走，一抬头，正好看见的是卸了妆的薛湘灵返场上台。那人妆下的样子清俊，眸中藏水，比方才捏着嗓子唱戏时添了一份疏离的气息，真的好似皎皎空中孤月轮。

他一出来，台下便开始喧闹起来，有人往上面扔银钱戒指等物，吴仁央忽起了心思，他只是觉得好玩，起兴把身上唯一值钱的一枚银戒指摘了下来，往台上掷。

这戒指不值钱，却是当时他的全部了。

他一扔便觉得后悔，正懊恼着不该冲动，只见着台上人弯下腰，从满地雪亮的洋钱和灿金的戒指里慢慢拾起一枚银色的、小气的指环。他把那枚银色小心地拢在掌心，可能是正好，可能是有意，谁也捉摸不清那时究竟发生了什么。

吴仁央抬起头来的那刻，台上人的眼睛恰好冲他笑了。

 

张筱春是后半夜惊醒的，他还发着烧，身边人似乎睡着了，这令他松了口气。屋外的风声压得低低的，雪粒打在窗户上有细碎无尽的声响。

他浑身都在叫嚣着疼，但他的感官好像在深水里浸过，什么都是迟钝的，连发热的头昏和被折腾狠了的腰酸都顾不上。

师妹的事，大概是有希望的。他在明明灭灭的烛火里去看身边人睡着的面孔，只一眼，便不多看了。

他想咳嗽，手伸出来捂了嘴才发现上面多了一样东西。他愣在那里，缓慢地抚摸着被自己咬出来的斑斑伤口。身里的东西还都没有清理，狼藉一片，加上脖颈上的痕迹，也许要休息一段时间，他眨着眼睛，轻手轻脚地起身，摸索到委顿在地上的大褂。

脏了，可现在由不得他去嫌弃，只能哆嗦着手去扣扣子。

吴仁央在张筱春披上披风时醒了，房间里的烛火已经吹灭了，雪还在下，他身侧的最后那点温意也在满室的酒气和膻味中隐遁无踪。

黑暗里有人影窸窸窣窣地整理衣物，半晌，门被打开了，寒气灌进来，冰雪的味道也灌进来，吴仁央觉得有些冷。

现在几时了？他不知晓，该是很晚了。

“夜深雪重，张老板这就回去么？”他低声问。

“便回去。”在黑暗里，有人回答他。

门又合上，风雪被阻隔在门外。

吴仁央出了一口气，他背靠在床板上坐起来，思绪如白茫茫的一片雪地。

他的手忽然在枕边摸索到一个硬而冰冷的小物件。

那东西此时正在黑暗里泛着幽绿的光，像一只恹恹的眼。

他缓慢地把戒指在手里抛掷着，周身黑暗如磐。

筱春，筱春，你竟恨我至此么？


End file.
